zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Mugen Liger
The (from 無限, infinite) is a liger type Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Mugen Liger is a Liger-type type Zoid, unique to the Zoids: Genesis fictional universe. Like the Hayate Liger, the Mugen is a direct evolution of the Murasame Liger. The most powerful form of the Zoid, it can only be released in the most dangerous of situations. Like the Hayate form, the Mugen form can only be maintained for a few minutes at a time. The Mugen Liger's body is coated in Metal Zi armour, making it resistant to all but the most powerful of weapons, as well as those made from Metal Zi. This protection comes at a price, the Mugen Liger is 50% heavier than the Murasame, as well as being considerably slower and less agile due to the weight. While the Zoid's most distinctive weapons are its twin blades, the Zoid's main ranged weapon is a powerful Gravity Cannon mounted on its chest in place of the traditional Impact Cannon. While not as powerful as the weapons found on the Deadborder or Gilvader, it is still dangerous. Battle Story The Mugen Liger is the most advanced Zoid created by the Ancient Civilization, the peak of their technology. Like their other Zoids, the machine was lost after their civilization vanished, and remained hidden away inside the body of the Murasame Liger. In the battle story, it is not clear if the Mugen Liger is a specific, unique Zoid or just a Zoid type. Media appearances Anime The Mugen Liger is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime. The Mugen Liger is the third of the three legendary Dragon Zoids, despite its name and being Lion-type, along with the Gildragon (though named as a Wyvern-type, it appears to be closer to the true dragon) and Dekalt Dragon (Dragon-type). Like the Hayate Liger, Ruuji is initially only able to release the Zoid at moments of great stress or tension, although he later learns to control its transformation. The Zoid is armed with Platinum Metal Zi weapons, making it the only thing capable of surviving an attack from the Bio Tyranno or Bio Volcano. The Mugen Liger's role as the third Dragon Zoid is a retcon. The role was originally intended for the Genesis version of the Redler, with the Zoid even being named in the dialogue of the series. However, after the cancellation of the Redler model from the Genesis line, the Mugen Liger was given the role, and the Redler was never mentioned again. In the anime, the Mugen Liger does not posses gravity shock cannons. It is seen in it's début fight with the Bio Kentro that it fires ordinary rounds. Models Mugen Liger *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Mugen Liger is the sixteenth model in the Genesis line, but the last to be released; the GZ-017 Decalto Dragon and GZ-018 Gildragon were released before it. The Mugen Liger comes with a pre-assembled motorised body and legs, as well as six frames of parts, two soft plastic swords, a transparent canopy cover, two transparent eye pieces, red rubber caps, a small blue pilot figure, a label sheet, and a display stand. Unlike the Hayate Liger, the Mugen Liger's body is completely different from the Murasame Liger. The Mugen Liger is moulded in black, white, dull blue and gold, with red caps. Unlike other Zoids, the Mugen Liger's legs and body are already assembled and held together with screws; in essence the Zoid is already half-built. The remaining assembly is relatively easy for a Zoid of its size. The Mugen Liger uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards with its jaws chomping. After a while, the Zoid will stop, flash its eyes, raise its head, and roar. The Mugen Liger did not suffer from the quantity of quality control issues that the Murasame and Hayate Ligers did. The Mugen Liger was released in November 2005, and discontinued by early 2006. Mugen Liger Holotech Like its earlier counterparts, the Mugen saw a release as a special limited edition, packaged with the third Genesis DVD box set. Moulded entirely in clear plastic, it is sometimes mistakenly referred to as "Crystal" (a fan term for limited edition Zoids with transparent components). Category:Zoids Category:Liger-Type Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis